


One Punch Horcrux Destruction

by Verkisto1947



Series: How to Destroy a Horcrux [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verkisto1947/pseuds/Verkisto1947
Summary: Saitama destroys a horcrux, and it causes an internal crisis
Series: How to Destroy a Horcrux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	One Punch Horcrux Destruction

Saitama was excited, and he had been ever since he was given this task.

He had been contacted a week ago by a mysterious person who went by the name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. (Did one person need so many names?)

Mr Dumbledore had described the threat Saitama would be facing as very difficult and dangerous.

From the description, it seemed to be beyond Threat Level God.

Man he was so excited. Finally, an actual challenge! 

Saitama had to destroy an item called the horcrux beyond all repair - an item that was protected by many powerful enchantments making it very difficult to even damage; let alone destroy.

Which meant that he could finally test the limits of his powers!

The item he had to destroy was a ring - man it was so small. Maybe he should have let Genos do this?

Saitama shook his head. No, he would do it himself. This was his big break, his one chance for an actual challenge.

He set the ring on the ground, holding it in place with some tape. A pretty mundane solution, but hey, if it worked, why not use it?

He took a deep breath, and drew his hand back for a punch.

He hit the ring with a great force. The ring broke into several pieces (as did the ground below it), letting out a shrill scream. And- was that blood coming out of it?

It was then realization stuck him.

He collapsed onto to the ground. He his hands, on his knees, he screamed to the heavens.

“NO, NOT AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME? ALL IT TOOK WAS ONE PUNCH!”


End file.
